Comoros
Basics The Comoros, officially the Union of the Comoros, is a sovereign archipelago island nation in the Indian Ocean located off the eastern coast of Africa between northeastern Mozambique and northwestern Madagascar. On 1,660 km2 land area, the population is estimated at around 800,000 inhabitants. Since 2016 two networks operate on the Comoros: * Huri (by Comores Telecom or Comtel) * Telma Comores (by Telecom Malagasy) Comores Telecom is the incumbent provider with 2G and 3G on 900 MHz MHz and a new "4.5G" network. Telma started in 2016 with 2G/3G on 900 MHz and 4G/LTE on 800 MHz (band 20). VoIP block In 2013 Comtel started the first 3G network on the islands and began to block all VoIP services through apps like Skype and WhatsApp as they saw their earnings twindle. You need to employ a VPN to circumvent the blackout. With the new competitor, this seems to have ended now as this block is not imposed by Telma. Huri '''(by Comoros Telecom, Comtel) Until 2016 Comores Telecom (Comtel) was the sole provider of wireless, broadband and fixed line services on Comoros. Mobile services started in 2003 when Comtel launched a GSM-900 network under the brand name HURI. 2G started as late as 2002 and SIM cards were $100 at the beginning. 3G services started in 2013. Mobile penetration remained low in the Comoros. Many users were dissatisfied with Comtel's bad service and high prices while it had a monopoly. In 2018 they had to slash prices because of their new competitor. From July 2018 they now advertise with a "4.5G" network, so 4G/LTE seems to be started too on unknown frequencies (probably bands 20 and 3). '''Availability You can buy their SIM card in the airport after baggage zone, near money exchange or in shops in town. To activate dial 333. Their SIM card is at 2,000 KMF without credit. Top-ups are widely available. With Huri you need to add a 50 KMF fee to every 500 KNF face value in all stores, except CT agencies. To top up, enter *123* followed by the voucher code. Check balance by #123#. Data feature packages Their data packages are called "Huri Data Classique": WhatsApp (WA), Facebook (FB) and Snapchat (SC) are zero-rated on some packages. Check data credit by #123# More info * APN: www * Website in French: http://www.comorestelecom.km Telma '''Comores (by Telecom Malagasy) The government decided to release a second license in 2015 to improve competition in the mobile sector. This was won by Telma from Madagascar. They began to roll out their mobile network in 2016 with 4G/LTE from the start. By the end of 2016 60% were already covered by 4G and they promised to cover all islands by the end of 2017. Telma doesn't block VoIP providers like Skype or WhatsApp calls. They also feature very cheap calls to neighbouring French Mayotte. They might be the smarter alternative, once they have full coverage now. At least they brought the incumbent to cut prices. '''Availability Their SIM card is at 2,000 KMF without credit. Top-ups are widely available. Data feature packages They sell one combo bundle called Karibu. ''It contains 60 minutes to Telma, Mayotte, India, China, Réunion, Saudia Arabia, US and Canada plus 100 SMS and 1 GB in Comoros. It valid for 1 month and sold for 4,000 KMF. Activation is by *445*50#. At the airport office only they sell a reduced welcome package for a 5,000 or 10,000 KMF recharge card with 180 dom. minutes, 15 SMS and 100 MB plus the recharge value. These data packages called ''TelmaNet ''are offered and can be added: Night bonus is valid 9pm to 6am. '''More info' * APN: www * Website in French: http://www.telma.km Category:Africa Category:Country Category:10/18